XXX- Matcher
by DatDoodDownDaStreed
Summary: A married and Cupa and Surya decide- ITS BABIS TIME


**A/N**

**Mob Matcher was made by Sunnyos and should be appreciated there.**

* * *

It was a cold December morning.

The year is 2020.

It's been quite a few since the Mob Event happened.

Or at least that is what Surya called it.

Him and his pals had all gone separate ways and done their own things.

Surya and Cupa where happily wedded and lived in their respective home.

A few of the other couples had left and were no longer neighbors.

Elyse, Gamma, Gina, Crona, Sobin, and Blazzete were out for the holidays.

Only Surya, Cupa, Sequa, Zeon, Creve, and Sarah where in town.

Surya was by the fire reading his newspaper with a bubble pipe in between his teeth.

Cupa stepped in with some hot cocoa.

"Hey Surya, you want some?"

"Depends," He responded slyly, "You or the cocoa?"

She giggled.

"Sure I'll take some." He concluded.

He took the mug and drank it.

It's warmth lit a fire in his heart.

Almost literally.

She nearly spat it out but simply swallowed and began waving his hands like a lunatic.

"Ah, ah, ah! Hooooooot!"

"What? No it's nooOOOAHHH! Hoooot!"

Cupa and Surya waved their arms around in unison.

They bumped each other head-on.

Their lips met.

_"Wait is she really making a move?_ _Right now?" _Surya thought, _"Well okay."_

After setting the cocoa to cool Cupa resonded,

"Guess I set it too hot again..." She facepalmed, "Why were you making a move?"

"What? I thought you were.."

"Guess we bumped into each other?"

"The kiss still made that burn go things last weeks."

"Ha ha..Yeah.."

They continued on with their day as normal until one in the afternoon.

"Baby?" Cupa said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Surya responded.

"About earlier.."

"Uh huh?"

"Would you have made a move?"

"What do you mean? Like do I still find you attractive?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well of course I do!" He hugged her, "I wouldn't married someone ugly!"

She poked him in the side.

"Jerk."

"Love you too, honey."

"Hey Surya.."

"Yeah?"

"This might seem sudden.."

"Um okay I-"

"You wanna have a baby?"

"Well that took the point of escalation at a rapid pace."

"What?"

"It **was **random. Anyway..."

He thought for a few moments.

"I dunno sure. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I just guess it's what's missing."

"Go on.." Surya responded with support and thought.

"We're 21... We've been through,"

She began marking things off with her fingers, generically.

"Childhood relationship."

"Check."

"Meeting each others parents officially."

"Check."

"Marriage."

Surya shuddered, "Ch-check."

"First time drunk."

Now they shared a quick laugh,

"Check."

"Even that time we were invited to a key party!"

"Never go though.."

"Never.."

"I just feel like what our life's missing is a family."

Surya considered this.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy to take care of them.."

"THEM?"

"Or that the process will either."

Surya shuddered as if a blizzard had hit him in the soul.

"But I do believe that we're young and we should use what we've learned to help the next generation."

He couldn't argue with that.

He kissed her,

"I think you're absolutely right. I **want** to have a kid."

"Kids."

"Kids. But..Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

In a jokingly tone she said,

"My body is ready..So put a baby in it..."

They both kissed and head to different parts of the house.

* * *

Upstairs, Cupa was setting the mood.

Downstairs, Surya was drinking a beer and doing nothing.

Cupa insisted she handle the bedroom so what else was there to do?

"Baby come up here!" She called a few minutes later.

"Coming!"

"Not as much as you will soon!" She replied.

_"And that's why I love her."_

Upstairs, Cupa had spread some flowers and was dressed rather seductively.

Several areas of privacy and one's own 'bubble' were open to see.

The outfit was lingerie and had leather 'sections.'

"Look at you all hot and stuff. Well. More than usual."

She giggled.

"Let's do this.." She pushed **PLAY **and set the volume to low.

They immediately got kissing as they dropped to the bed.

* * *

After a few minutes of foreplay and kissing, they went under the covers.

Off went this.

Off went that.

Many 'straps' were undone and removed.

More and more, Cupa's body was exposed.

Upon full exposure, Surya followed suit.

They pressed their bodies together.

He kissed her and began working his way down.

Surya poked at her left breast and began massaging it with his lips.

With his hands he got to work lower down.

Providing a rubbing motion against Cupa's clit.

She moaned happily.

Surya proceeded to poke at her and play around but nothing major.

After some time he got to work by going down to her leg section.

His lips met hers as he provided suction.

He kissed and played with her slit.

Surya watched dimly under the covers as she spouted her juices.

He licked them up and then began fingering her profusely doing his best to give her pleasure.

He arose back up again and commenced a sloppy makeout dribbling their spit and Cupa's cum in between them.

Cupa felt she needed to share the results and in turn, too went 'down under.'

She massaged his erect manhood with her hand in several ways making him moan.

Afterwards, she began sucking on him.

The maneuver got to Surya and he began to stir quickly.

After many rigorous actions and foreplay they got to work for real.

Upon Cupa's return he pressed against her body, penetrating her.

Surya made back and forth motions in which to give Cupa pleasure.

He forced forward and she pushed him back as they kept steady rhythm.

Sometime after they both came and went into full climax, they sat back for a minute or so.

Then together, after laying together as man and wife, they proceeded to many other things.

Among them were the common sixty-nine or doggy style.

Cupa and Surya commit many sexual acts as they attempted to bring about their family and it's next generation.

* * *

"That was amazing.." Cupa commented.

"Thank you. You were amazing too." Surya responded.

"Guess not wearing a rubber really is great.."

"Guess so."

"I figure now we wait and find out."

"Yea.."

* * *

It had been 5 minutes of pure suspense.

Surya had even brought two beers at this point.

He finished chugging his down with an obnoxious loud burp.

Cupa stepped out, her eyes decked out with tears.

"What it is?" He tried reassuringly.

She brought her head up and he saw she was smiling, tears of joy.

"It's positive."

"Yes!"

They jumped up in the air to a high five.

"Actually you shouldn't be bouncing around so much.."

"Yea.."

They both consumed their beers and head out to celebrate with their 'neighbors.'

* * *

**MANY YEARS LATER**

**THE YEAR IS 2046**

"Dad! I have great news!"

Surya's son stepped through their door.

"What it is, Son?"

"I've decided to have a kid!"

"You get 'er sport."

**THEIR GENERATION WENT ON FOR MANY LIFETIMES TO COME.  
AND TO THIS DAY THAT HOUSE HAD BEEN PASSED DOWN,**

**GENERATION TO GENERATION.**

* * *

** .Clap. T_T**

**I know. Terrible.**


End file.
